I Need You To Stay
by Mshushu22
Summary: Chat Noir deals with not being able to protect Ladybug in a battle.


I Need You To Stay

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Miraculous Ladybug  
Inspired by the song The Run and Go by Twenty-One Pilots  
**

I held my wrist, my hand trembling against my chest as I breathed heavily. I felt small within the darkness of my room, trying to keep quiet despite the fear. A cold sweat drenched my face and my hair stuck to my forehead. I couldn't bear it. Not even the thought of it happening could I bear and it almost happened tonight. It was so close. So close how I couldn't protect her. Of course, she didn't technically need the protection, but ever since the first day we met- since that first battle against Hawkmoth and his akuma- I knew it was _I_ who was supposed to protect her. Not her protect me. I had failed. I had failed M'lady.

She had gotten hurt, even if it wasn't too serious of an injury, she still had gotten hurt. It should've been me and as my body trembled with taunting thoughts, I clenched my head. I could still hear the yelp of pain as the pillar fell on top of her leg, herself only getting hurt by pushing me out of the way. I had instantly reached for her, seeing the tears and twisted expression of pain on her usually lovely face. An expression that shouldn't be.  
I panicked then full rage engulfed me as I called upon my cataclysm power. The pillar had dissolved, enabling me to carry Ladybug out of the crossfire. She objected- saying she was fine- but I held her close. Somehow, we defeated the akuma; all I cared about though was the safety of M'lady. I couldn't do it on my own and she got hurt because of it.  
A soft rapping, and I flinched. I heard a knock at my door and I muffled a yelp as I heard her voice,  
"Adrien? I- homework brought you- I mean- uh I brought you your homework."  
 _Marinette is here?  
_ I pressed myself against the wall beside my bed, shrinking as Marinette slowly opened my door to peek in. I swiftly tried to wipe away the stained tears on my cheeks, how stupid I must look. Those bluebell eyes locked with my striking green ones, and I froze. Myself thinking how ridiculous I must look being scrunched up on my bed. Her eyes widen at the sight of me, concern flooding her expression,  
"Adrien? Are-are you okay? What's wrong?"  
For some reason, I felt it was...okay being exposed around Marinette. It was like I was being pulled towards her. Just like Ladybug.  
I sniffle a sob, hesitate still in confiding in Marinette. I couldn't exactly tell her the problem; like I could even tell anyone. Everyone had to be kept away, I was Adrien Agreste after all. But tonight, I needed her. I needed her to stay.  
"Marinette-"  
My voice sounded harsh, rough from the quiet sobs that had raked through my throat previously. Even if I wanted to, I couldn't force my thoughts into words. All I could say was her name as I leaned forward; the pull physically present now as I stared into those concerned, blue eyes.  
"Marinette..."  
She was instantly by my side, well as fast as her limp could carry her, and for a split second I disregarded my own sorrows. I frowned at her leg that seemed not able to bear her weight,  
"What? What happen to your leg?"  
"It's nothing Adrien...just clumsy me."  
Her laugh echoed through the darkness, ringing like bells that distracted my distress. She quickly had her arms around me, engulfing me tightly into a hug.  
Shock kept me frozen, because for once, Marinette actually didn't seem nervous around me. Almost like how she seem to act around Chat Noir, confident and caring. Not at all nervous or stuttering over words.  
Seconds held before I embraced her just as tightly. Tension stiffen her position, probably herself realizing who she was hugging, but she didn't let go. Neither did I.  
I breathed deeply, trying to calm down for her. She may not be M'lady but she was my princess. The best and closest thing to Ladybug for me.  
"Thank you Marinette. Please. Stay."  
We simply held each other.

 **A/N: Hope you all enjoyed reading as much I enjoyed writing it! I've been wanting to write a one-shot inspired by this song so here it is! Please favorite and review! Also been writing a dance AU for miraculous if any are interested and enjoyed my writing. Thank you!**


End file.
